Automated pharmaceutical delivery systems have been in use for over thirty years. The initial purpose of such systems was to reduce the high rates of medication errors associated with manual distribution. In modern times, automated systems present more sophisticated advantages. These include: further reduction of errors, lower costs associated with pharmaceutical distribution, reduction of personnel, inventory control, substance control, automated documentation, and relieving professional pharmacists of many tasks.
The current state of the art of automated pharmaceutical delivery systems, otherwise known as medication management devices generally fall under three categories: automated devices in the central pharmacy area; automated devices in the patient care unit; and point-of-care information systems.
The primary goal of centrally-located devices is to replace or improve the current manual process for filling unit dose carts. These devices offer the advantage of a single, centralized inventory and a lower overall inventory. Disadvantages of such devices include their large size, high cost, and reliance on efficient delivery systems.
Patient care unit-based devices replace the traditional manual unit dose cart filling and delivery system and provide increased control over floor stock. Advantages of such systems include their smaller size and lower cost relative to centrally-located devices, immediate access to medications, and automated documentation of medication administration. Disadvantages include application to unit dose levels only, increased costs due to the maintenance of multiple inventories in multiple units, additional time required to restock multiple devices, and larger inventory.
Point-of-care systems are designed to enable immediate exchange of patient data at the bedside. Such systems allow for rapid access to patient information, fast documentation, integration of hospital information systems, and immediate verification of drug administration. Primary disadvantages of point-of-care systems include high cost associated with placing hardware in each room, networking the system, and security issues associated with personal data access.
The above-described systems offer solutions for medication management in large hospitals where the large expense associated with large centrally-located pharmacy systems, decentralized patient care units, and point-of-care systems at the bedside are justifiable for unit-dose dispensing and verification. These systems fail to address efficient and economical medication management at medium size facilities, for example health maintenance organizations which cannot justify the expenses associated with the large and costly aforementioned systems. Furthermore, while the above systems provide a solution for unit-dose dispensing for individual patients, they fail to address the issue of filling weekly or monthly prescriptions in a cost-effective manner.
The present invention relates to a method for remote dispensing of pharmaceuticals or other medical products using a distributed, interoperable, packet-switched network such as the Internet and to a system that combines computer hardware and software, including a computer network, a telecommunications capability, and a medical products dispensing cabinet to form a complete drug dispensing system. The medical products may include, but are not limited to, packaged or non-packaged pharmaceuticals or individual pills, caplets, tablets, liquids, or suspensions. This enables drug prescription dispensing in volume by a physician, pharmacist, or other licensed practitioner directly to the patient at a clinic, group practice, or other location outside a pharmacy or a hospital. The system provides a convenient, safe, automated, and low cost drug delivery system for the patient.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for automated dispensing of packaged and non-packaged pharmaceuticals. The remote control dispenser system of the invention includes a centralized computer network in conjunction with product release at a remote location. The centralized network communicates with the remote distribution point using standard Internet Protocols (IP) or higher level application protocols such as Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP). In another preferred embodiment, a web browser can be employed as a tool to provide for the controlled remote dispensing of packaged and non-packaged pharmaceuticals. In another preferred embodiment a customized web server can be employed as a tool to provide for the controlled remote dispensing of packaged and non-packaged pharmaceuticals. The systems and methods of the present invention provide for the efficient remote dispensing of medical products using widely available communications network technology while preserving the confidentiality of patient information and the safety of users based on restricted access to controlled substances.
A preferred system and method for remote dispensing of a medical product, such as, for example, a prescription pharmaceutical includes an authorization node, a dispensing node to distribute the authorized medical product, a controlling node that interfaces with the authorization node and the dispensing node and a transmission medium between the nodes. The authorization node can include a controller and appropriate software used by a pharmacist or a licensed physician. The dispensing node can include a housing having a plurality of bins which store encoded packages of medical products and a dispenser controller. The controlling node, which may be collocated with the authorization node, includes a customized web server to control the flow of information between the authorization and dispensing node.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to systems and methods of dispensing samples of drugs or other medical products. Samples are often given to patients by physicians at clinics, offices, or hospitals. These samples are provided free of charge to physicians or institutions for distribution to patients. At present, there are no systematic procedures for controlling the distribution of samples and there are increasing requirements by regulatory and accrediting institutions to provide such controls.
Samples are usually packaged as unit doses in small foil and/or plastic containers with labels intended to identify a particular brand name or manufacturer so that the patient will then associate the particular medication with a particular source. Thus, the packaging for different samples from different sources tend to be varied in size and shape.
Thus, a system for containing and monitoring distribution in accordance with the present invention includes a number of trays or drawers in which the samples are stored, a control system that opens and closes the system to provide access to the user and secures the system to restrict unauthorized access.
A user identification system can be included that serves to identify those gaining access to the dispensing system. This system can include a computer containing a catalog of medications dispensed using the system as well as patient data, or alternatively, accessing such information using a communication network as described herein.
Another preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a system for dispensing non-prescription medications or other medical products that do not require a licensed physician or pharmacist to be involved in the transaction. Such a system can include a secure storage housing that dispenses individual packages based on credit card, debit card, cash, or other smart card transactions. The system can utilize features of the communications network, code reader, and dispensing systems described herein to provide for the distribution of xe2x80x9cover the counterxe2x80x9d medical products.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings in which like reference characters refer to the same parts throughout the different views. The drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon illustrating the principles of the invention.